


Regrets

by Yingfa



Series: Points of view [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yingfa/pseuds/Yingfa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hmmm, rather morbid, if I say so myself. A very short point of view, as a person wonders about the past. . . And the near future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regrets

We are tainted. . . cursed. . . wizards of the old blood. . .

Purebloods. . .

Deatheaters. . .

I sold my friends, my soul, my everything. . . for His darkness.

For His power. . .

Do you now what it got me?

. . . Nothing.

Let me rephrase that: Nothing good.

I fear, I beg, I cower.

I live in misery. . . and in hiding.

Fifteen years, it has taken. . . but now He is back.

And they will learn fear.

The sniveling upstarts that believe we are all equal.

Bastards.

How I envy them.

With their petty little lives.

Their petty little freedom.

Sometimes I wonder. . . What would have happened, had I done something different?

Had I been stronger?

Would they still be alive?

Would he still be happy??

Would he still be accepted???

Would he have learned what happiness was all about????

I once knew what it was. . .

I don't remember anymore. . .

He saved my life, you know.

I ruined his, forever, and he had the gall to stop them from killing me.

Idiot.

God, how I craved that release.

I knew what was coming.

I knew if I begged, they would do it.

And he STOPPED them.

A wizards debt, they said.

They know nothing.

Ah, but He is back.

The time for retribution is coming.

They will all get their due.

. . . And I'll be there to watch.


End file.
